


Midnight Snack

by turtlesparadise



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rare Pair, Smut, but then I got this idea....., hookup, i don't even know why this happened, i ship Gladnis, oh it's smut just read it, sex in a tow truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: While camping out near Hammerhead, Gladio's appetite gets the best of him.  He heads to the diner, and ends up meeting Cindy.  PWP, complete unadulterated smut.





	

“Hey, Noct?”   Prompto poked the sleeping prince in the arm, rousing him.  “ _Noct_!  You awake?”

“What?”  Noctis opened one eye, glared at Prompto, half-sat up in his sleeping bag, propping himself up by his elbows, yawning.

“I’m awake now.  What’s the matter?”  He glanced over at Ignis, lightly snoring and still asleep.  Gladio’s sleeping bag was rolled up neatly next to Ignis’s, looking as though it hadn’t been slept in at all.

“Gladio’s gone!  Where do you think he went?”  Prompto forced a whisper, though it was anything but quiet; Ignis murmured in his sleep, slowly coming to.

“Is it time for breakfast already – oh, dear…”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet slowly, rubbing his eyes against the bright sun as he emerged from the tent, Prompto following his lead. 

“Huh….that’s kind of weird.”  Noctis scanned the area, shielding his eyes against the early morning sun.  “Sometimes Gladio likes to go for an early morning run, but I don’t see any sign of him.  Usually he’d be waking me up to go for a run.”

Ignis came out of the tent next, carrying a canister of coffee and a plastic canteen of water.  “Well, I’ve no idea where Gladio has gone off to.  Foraging, perhaps?  You know…he did say he might go back to Hammerhead for supplies.”

“But it looks like he didn’t even _sleep_ here, Ignis,” Prompto argued.  “You know, I don’t really remember seeing him after we ate dinner last night – “

“And I turned in rather _early_ ,” Ignis continued, nodding.  “Gladio said he’d make sure the fire was out, then he’d get to sleep after that.  I hadn’t thought anything of it, really.  Well, you know, Gladio can surely take care of himself – “   Ignis began lighting a fire for the coffee, more concerned with its preparation than with Gladio’s whereabouts for the moment.  He didn’t see any reason – yet – to raise an alarm.

“But what if – “   Prompto was practically biting his nails.  “What if that g-giant bird – _thing_ – got him?”

Noctis sighed, and Ignis shook his head.   “Oh, hogwash.  We’d have all heard the commotion, certainly?  I suspect Gladio’s just gone out foraging for supplies, or for a run.  You know how he is.  Perhaps he woke without anyone realizing it, and made up his sleeping roll – “

Noctis began to feel the slightest pang of worry, though his face didn’t show it.   “I don’t know.  It’s not like him to just – leave, you know?” 

* * *

 

Gladio had, in fact, returned to Hammerhead after the campfire had died out, suddenly feeling hungry.  Even after the meal Ignis had made for them all that evening, Gladio’s appetite was enormous, and on the road as they were, unpredictable. 

Just over the rise, the neon lights of Hammerhead beckoned in the distance; the diner appeared to be of the twenty-four hour variety, which suited Gladio (and his appetite) just fine.  He threw some dirt on the fire, grabbed his flashlight, sword in hand – just in case he encountered any nocturnal beasties – and headed on down.

He was surprised, when he arrived, to see lights on in the garage, and to hear the familiar sounding whirr of a power wrench.  I hope Cindy’s not working this late on the Regalia, he thought briefly.   As much as they all wanted to hit the road again, Gladio was truly in no real hurry.  He’d been enjoying the open air, the camaraderie, helping to train Noctis – other than random encounters with monsters, it had been a very pleasant trip thus far.

Even with Prompto’s constant complaints about the heat, Gladio thought with a grin.  He ambled across the road, headed over to the garage to see Cindy’s feet peeking out from beneath the Regalia, where she lay on a mechanic’s creeper.

“Knock knock,”  Gladio called out, not wanting to startle the mechanic this late at night.  “Hey…it’s just me, Gladio.  I’m traveling with the prince –“

“Oh, I know who you are!”  Cindy’s voice came, bright and sing-songy from beneath the chassis of the Regalia as she wheeled herself out.  She was covered in grease, and wearing coveralls, a small patch below her left shoulder bearing her embroidered name.

“I remember you, Mr. Gladio.  What brings ya down here this late at night?”

“Please…it’s just _Gladio_ ,” he replied quickly, smiling pleasantly at Cindy.  “I swear – I wasn’t checking up on you and the Regalia,” he went on, teasingly.   “I just….well, I’m _hungry_ , saw the lights on in the diner, figured I’d head on down for a midnight snack.  You always work this late?”

“Only for certain special customers,” Cindy replied, laughing.  She stifled a yawn behind her hand and looked at the clock on the wall in the garage.  “What time is it anyway – oh hell,” she muttered.  “Sometimes I lose complete track of time when I’m workin’ on a car.  Especially a beaut like this one.”

“It’s easy to get distracted,” Gladio muttered, carefully looking at the ceiling and not Cindy, as she unzipped the coveralls and shimmied out of them, kicking the legs off.  She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve and sighed.

“Whew!  Hot in here, isn’t it?”  Cindy took a clean rag from the work bench, dabbed it between her breasts.

“Yep,” Gladio muttered, his mouth gone dry.  Suddenly his pants were beginning to feel rather tight.

Cindy laughed, and then winked at Gladio.  “Come on. I’m not real hungry, but I’ll have a cup of coffee with you, if you’re fixin’ to have some grub.”

Gladio’s face relaxed into a smile; he fell into step with Cindy and walked with her over to the diner.  “Just a little something to hit the spot.”

Cindy nodded, crooked her finger at Gladio to follow her, an impish smile on her face.  “It just so happens I’m friends with the owner here.  Hey, Takka.  Whatcha got for specials tonight?”

Takka smiled faintly – a tired smile, he’d been working a busy evening shift – but pulled out a laminated card and set it down on the counter.  “The steak special’s been gettin’ a lot of rave reviews.”

“Maybe something a little lighter?”  Cindy suggested, arching an eyebrow at Gladio.  She took a seat on one of the counter stools and pushed back the brim of her cap.  “My friend here’s just looking for a snack, I think – “

“No, steak sounds good.  I can snack on a steak,” Gladio laughed, took a seat next to Cindy and placed his order.  He turned sideways toward Cindy and smiled.  “We could split it?”

“You know…I _am_ kinda hungry after slavin’ over the Regalia all day.”   She laughed, jabbed Gladio in the side with her elbow.  “Sounds good.  Takka…steak for two!”  

“And a couple of beers.”  Gladio called after Takka’s retreating figure.

He soon returned with two napkin-wrapped bundles of silverware, then left them again, heading back toward the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m sorry about all the trouble with the Regalia – “  Gladio began, gruff yet apologetic, but Cindy just laughed, waving him off.

“No need to apologize!  It’s no trouble at all.  Actually, it’s a real treat to work on a classic like that Regalia. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore.”

“No, they don’t – “  Gladio sipped his beer, eyes _accidentally_ resting on Cindy’s ample cleavage.   “ – make ‘em like that anymore.”   He sputtered, began choking, and Cindy chuckled, clapping him on the back.

“You okay, big guy?  Do I make you nervous?” She’d caught him staring, and it wasn’t as if it was the first time she’d caught a man ogling her breasts.  At least Gladio had the good grace to seem embarrassed by his wandering eyes _.  Might be a gentleman after all_ , Cindy thought, eyeing Gladio up and down.  He _was_ rather attractive, and while Cindy didn’t like to stereotype anyone, more often than not, the big muscly guys who came through Hammerhead turned out to be chauvinistic pigs.

Gladio blushed, but laughed in spite of his embarrassment.  “No.   I’m not – nervous.”  _Okay, maybe I am.  Maybe just a little.  Thank the Six Prompto isn’t here to see this, he’d never shut up._

There were several reasons Cindy was single, and didn’t date terribly often.  She was devoted to her job, and to caring for her aging grandfather; not to mention, pickings were slim in Hammerhead for eligible bachelors.

_Still, a girl can get lonely from time to time…._

Now it was Cindy’s turn to blush as Gladio caught _her_ staring at _him_.  He relaxed, leaned his elbows against the counter – just as Takka returned with the steaming plate of food.  The steak covered the plate, hung over the edges, and was done exactly to Gladio’s liking – charred on the outside, rare on the inside.

“Man, I can’t wait to get my mouth around that,” Cindy murmured, picking up her fork.  Gladio balked, did a double take.

“Excuse me?”  Was it just his imagination, or was Cindy oh-so-subtly flirting with him?

“The steak, it looks good.  Guess I was hungrier than I thought!”

“Oh…..right.”  Gladio smiled, picked up a steak knife and began divvying up the meat.  They were quiet while they devoured the meat, and Gladio sat back with a satisfied sigh when he was done.  Cindy let her fork fall to her plate with a clatter, then waved Takka over to settle the bill.

“No, no way – I’m paying.  My treat, remember?” Gladio argued.  Cindy replied by sticking out her tongue at the swordsman and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Uh-uh.  This one’s on me,” Cindy insisted.  She reached inside of her jacket and pulled out a small wad of bills (where she had room to conceal anything was a mystery that Gladio was still trying to figure out), paid up, and winked at Gladio.

“How ‘bout we take a walk?” Cindy suggested suddenly.  “Unless you gotta get back to your boys right away.”  She smiled, arms swinging side by side as they exited.  “Nice night out – and I could use the company.”  Cindy didn’t really want to admit it, but occasionally she did feel somewhat lonely out here in the desert.  Plenty of people passed through, but none of them stayed long enough to really matter.  It had been nice, really, sharing a meal with Gladio.  Almost like a date, she thought, then quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

_Cindy no, don’t you go and do anything stupid –_

_Shut up!_ Cindy told that little voice in her head where to go and stuff it.  And why not?  She worked hard, she never took any time for herself, and, as much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, Cindy had an itch that she would not mind letting Gladio scratch.

She stared at his goatee for a while. Longer than was polite, really, but Gladio didn't seem to mind.

“No, I don’t have to get back right away.”  Gladio shielded his eyes against the bright neon lights of Hammerhead; if he squinted, he could make out the outline of the tent, backlit by the full moon.

“It really is beautiful out here,” Gladio commented, after they’d walked together in silence for a bit.  They were almost upon Cindy’s yellow tow truck; Gladio grinned and pointed.

“Nice rig.  Yours?”

“Yep!” Cindy beamed proudly, pulled her keys off a carabiner and opened up the cab.  “Owner _and_ operator.  Wanna have a seat?” 

“Hell yeah.”   She didn’t have to ask Gladio twice; he hauled himself up into the cab, wrapped his broad hands around the steering wheel and chuckled.  “Nice, being in the driver’s seat for once.  I’m usually stuck in the back seat – Ignis likes to do all the driving.”

Cindy had ambled into the passenger seat and grinned, leaning back, relaxed, putting her feet up on the dash.  Gladio forced his eyes forward, away from Cindy’s long, perfectly tanned legs, away from _her_ –

Suddenly it was very hot in the cab; Gladio cranked the window open and let out a pent-up breath.  “Warm in here.”  He rested his head against the steering wheel.   _If I don’t leave now, I have no idea what’s gonna happen – actually, that’s a lie.  I know damned well what’s going to happen if I stay._

He heard a _zip_ , saw Cindy’s cropped yellow jacket hang lazily off of her shoulders, felt himself go instantly hard.  _Shit – I really should get back._

“It _is_ kinda warm.”  Cindy shrugged, took her cap off and set it on the dashboard, fingers pushing back her hair.  She looked over at Gladio quizzically, sizing up the situation – sizing up him.  She hadn’t set out to intentionally seduce him, but now that he was here –

Cindy’s mouth twitched; she turned on her side, still leaning back against the seat, and giggled.  “I’m not making you nervous, am I?”

“Uh, no,” Gladio lied.  He turned his head, and to his surprise, Cindy’s lips were _right there_ in front of his face. 

Well.  Maybe she _was_ coming onto him.  Just a little.

“Maybe a little.”  He chuckled, then kissed Cindy – it was warm, unyielding, but all too brief.  Gladio growled in a low tone, Cindy shrugged off her jacket, and straddled him, arms laying over his shoulders.  This time, they kissed like they meant it, hungry and desperate, breathless, Gladio’s stubble rough against her face making her want him more.

“I’m sorry, I – “   Cindy broke from him, catching her breath.  “I don’t usually – not that kind of girl – “

Gladio raised an eyebrow, suddenly concerned that she was uncomfortable.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, you know.  I know it’s kind of – uh, spontaneous – “

Cindy laughed, tension immediately relieved.  “Yeah.  I’ll say!  No, it’s not that I don’t want – it’s just been a while.”

Gladio murmured in acknowledgement.  “Well….for me too.  But, ah – don’t worry.  I have protection.”

“Uh huh….well, good.”  Cindy’s hands framed his face as she kissed him again, slowly; Gladio could smell motor oil on her and he had to admit, he kind of liked it.   His hands roamed up her nearly-bare backside, fumbling with the hook on her bra; he swore under his breath as he struggled.

“There.”  Triumphant, Gladio turned his attentions to Cindy’s breasts; she arched and writhed in his lap as his tongue circled each nipple, biting and tugging.  Her shorts – what little there was of them – were now soaked.  Cindy helped Gladio out of his shirt – it was half off anyway – and pushed him into the back of the cab.

“More room in the back,” she grinned.  Gladio shook his head, dazed, but dutifully followed Cindy’s lead, afraid that the sudden movement would make him come in his pants right then and there.

They maneuvered awkwardly around each other in the back side, Gladio ridding himself of his pants, Cindy’s shorts were somewhere in the front hanging off of the gear shift, and the windows were completely fogged up by their heavy breathing. 

He held the condom packet in his teeth as Cindy straddled him, feeling like his head might explode as he opened the damned thing and got it on. 

“We’d better be quiet so Paw-Paw doesn’t hear us,” Cindy whispered, kissing his neck; Gladio felt a cold chill down his spine as he pictured Cid trotting out there with a shotgun. 

“How – the fuck – am I supposed to be _quiet_ – at a time like _this_ \- “   Gladio groaned, bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, as Cindy rode him hard, nearly smacking her head on the top of the cab.

Cindy felt a near-scream in her throat, bit her knuckle until the temptation to do so faded, then fell back down, resting her head against Gladio’s chest, rocking her hips to and fro until he let out a guttural growl, his entire body stiffening, then going slack.

By now, the cab felt like a sauna, and Cindy, laughing, reached over Gladio’s head to crack open a window.  Grinning, she drew a little heart in the steam covering the glass.

* * *

 

The next morning, back at camp, Gladio quietly returned and began nonchalantly packing up chairs and gear as the others began bustling about, going in and out of the tent. 

Prompto’s eyes shot open at the sight of Gladio.  “Hey!  Where were you last night, big guy?  I never heard you come back?”   He yawned, then grinned.  “Did you have a hot date or something?”  Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto.

“Prompto, seriously?  It's too _early_ for this,” Noctis complained, stretching.

Gladio turned and raised an eyebrow.  “Did I _what_?”

Ignis regarded Gladio curiously.  He took his glasses off, cleaned them off with his shirt tail and put them back on.

“Gladio,”  Ignis’s lips curled up in a tiny smile.  “You have a love bite on your neck.  Did you know?”  

"I - what?"   Gladio's hand flew up to his neck and he turned away, muttering.

Without another word, Ignis set about to make the morning coffee before they packed up their campsite.

 

 

 


End file.
